The Chronicles of the Furuba Idiots
by Kharlan Hero
Summary: A few very short stories about, as the title suggests, the Furuba idiots. Gets updated at random intervals.
1. Chapter 1

**KH: I know should be updating Angelic Destiny -is glared at by Kratos and Anna- but for now you'll have to make do with this. Kyokrazyotaku a.k.a. Ritoru, mainly came up with both stories, I just typed and posted them 'cause she didn't have a Fanfiction account when she came up with them.**

~1~

Ritoru points to Haru as he passes and shouts, "Sea Cow!" Haru immediately goes black and punches the nearest non-female student.

Said student happens to be Kyo who yelled, "What'd you do that for?!"

Haru shrugged, simply replying, "She called me a sea cow." Gesturing towards Ritoru.

"Then why'd you hit me?! Hit her!!" Kyo yelled, bristling.

Haru shrugged again, "I don't hit girls." And walked away.

~2~

Shigure pops up out of no where, and upon seeing everyone in the room, smiles at Ayame. "Strike a pose!" He yells and him and Ayame both 'strike poses' while standing on one foot. Hatori then walks up to them and pokes Shigure in the forehead using only his index finger. Shigure falls, knocking Ayame down with him. Yuki sighs and smacks himself in the forehead while Kyo laughs, calling them idiots. Ritoru, Kharlan, and Katerina stand off to the side, horrified at their complete idiocy.

**KH: That's all we have so far, I'm not sure if Ritoru plans on adding anymore to it.**

**Tohru: Reviews would be nice, just no flames please.**

**KH: I've worked a little bit more on chapter 9 of Angelic Destiny, so to anyone one who reads it, I should(hopefully) have another chapter up soon.**


	2. Chapter 2

**KH: Here's another Chronicle for you to, hopefully, enjoy!**

**Kyo: You like making me look like a baka don't you.**

**KH: Yep! I don't own Furuba in case you're wondering.**

Kyo was walking along the dirt road on his way away from Shigure's house. All of a sudden, he felt a pain in his leg. Yelling, he looked down to find a turtle. Suddenly, the turtle began to bite him again.

"Stupid turtle!" he yelled. In less than a minute, Kyo was on the ground, struggling against the turtle that was only a foot long. Then Yuki walked up.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

Kyo scrambled to his feet, hair standing on end. "Nothing!" he yelled before hurriedly walking away.

**Rito-chan: Beware of the Attack Turtles!**

**Kyo: I hate you. -sulking-**


	3. Chapter 3

**KH: Hi everyone, I'm not dead, despite contrary belief, I'm sure. ^^; So here's another chronicle of the Furuba idiots. **

**Shigure: Took you long enough.**

**KH: I know, I was supposed to type and post this forever ago...**

Hari was sitting in his office one day, going through a pile of paperwork, when his phone vibrated. Upon answering it, he finds a text from Shigure.

"Hey, are you busy? So, anyway, my editor is looking for me again, but I've already got plans for a spur of the moment vacation. Aya's going with me, you wanna come? … " Hari didn't bother to finish reading the text, which went on a five-minute rant. Sighing, he went back to work. Six minutes later, his phone vibrated again. With a deep sense of foreboding, he answered it. This time it was Ayame...

"Hey, Hari, did you know you could send these little e-mails on your phone? Now I can tell you the latest happenings any time I want!" Hari's fist closed around his phone.

A nurse walking past the door to Hari's office heard a snap from inside. She looked up just in time to see Hari's phone flying across the room, exploding on impact with the wall. A glare from her boss sent her quickly on her way.

**KH: Poor Hari.**

**Hari: I will kill whoever taught Shigure and Ayame to text. -mumbles darkly to himself-**

**KH: -backs away from Hari- He's kinda scary when he's angry...**

**Ayame: Review, everyone!**


	4. Chapter 4

**KH: Two chapters at once, amazing!**

**Shigure: Only because you never update anymore.**

**KH: Shut up, at least I don't torture an editor.**

It's been two weeks since Kyo and Tohru's wedding and they were just getting back from their honeymoon. They walk into Shigure's house(which they are still staying at until they can get their own house, I fear for Kyo's sanity...) and find Uo and Hana waiting for them.

"Hi guys!" Tohru happily runs up to hug her two best friends.

"Hey Tohru, how've ya been? We haven't seen you in forever," Uo smiled down at her.

"Yes, it has been too long," Hana said in a monotone.

"It's only been two weeks," Tohru said, "Oh, what am I thinking, I should go get snacks for everyone! I'll be right back," She ran into the kitchen, completely oblivious to the death glares Kyo had been getting from Uo and Hana since they first saw him.

"Um, hi..." Kyo said, slightly freaked out by Hana.

"You touched her," Hana stated.

"For that you must pay!" Uo shouted bringing out a piece of pipe.

A short while later, Tohru came back into the room with a tray full of snacks. Her two friends were sitting on the couch having a pleasant conversation, but what shocked her was the sight of Kyo lying in a heap on the floor. "Kyo, are you alright?"

Uo glanced at him before looking at Tohru, "Orangetop's fine, don't worry about him."

Hana smiled slightly at Tohru, saying, "Yes, he's alright. What snacks did you bring us?"

Tohru looked slightly worried before going over to her two friends.

**Kyo: What do you mean I'm lying in a heap on the floor?**

**KH: Blame Ritoru, it was her idea!**

**Hana: Review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**KH: I was supposed to type and post this forever ago...**

Hari is cool, calm, and collected on the outside, but on the inside:

"WHY WON'T THESE IDIOTS SHUT UP! #$#$%$%^#%$#$#$&^%^%$%&*^*&%^$#!"

**KH: I finally posted it, Ritoru, happy now?**

**Shigure: Hari, how could you think such things?**

**KH: ...The Author's Notes are now officially longer than the actual story...**


	6. Chapter 6

**KH: And here is the next Chronicle for everyone who was anxiously awaiting it! -crickets-**

**...Well, at least Ritoru can't complain about me not posting this anymore...**

Akito was in Hari's office for one of her many check-ups. "I haven't seen Shigure for a while. Do you know where he is?"

"No, I don't know where he currently is. If I see him, I'll tell him you were looking for him," Hari replied.

Akito frowned. "Hmm, fine."

~Later~

Hari encountered Mine while he was out for a walk. Upon seeing him, she said, "I've been looking for Ayame, have you seen him recently?"

"No, who knows where he has disappeared to." Continuing his walk, he smiled slightly, 'Who indeed.'

**Shigure: What happened to me and Aya?**

**KH: You'll just have to wait and find out like the rest. -laughs evilly-**

**Shigure: -backs away from KH- Is anyone else freaked out now?**


	7. Chapter 7

**KH: Here's the ending to the last Chronicle, enjoy!**

Shigure and Aya are enjoying themselves at a beach resort somewhere. Shigure glances over at Aya. "Do you think we should have told someone before we left?"

"Nah, it'll be fine. It's not like they'll think we got killed or something if we aren't there for a while, right?"

The two go back to relaxing.


End file.
